My Name Is
by TM3 Dinobot
Summary: A song parody of "My Name Is" from Slim Shady!


Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.  
  
Ahem...excuse me!   
Can I have the Maximals' attention   
for one second...   
  
Hi Bots! Do you like Predacons? (no no no!)   
Do you want Megatron to take over all of Cybertron? (uh-uh!)  
  
Wanna copy me and do exactly like I do? (yeah yeah!)   
Go destroy their base and let the Preds live too? (huh?)   
  
I'm tryin' my best to keep time and space straight   
But I can't figure out which Pred I want to eliminate (Ummmm..)   
  
And Old Megs said: "Op Primal you're a slag-head..."   
Uh-uhhh! "Then why's your face red, man you're wasted..."   
  
Since I got back I've felt like I'm someone else   
'Cause I blew my original self up to save everyone else.   
  
Came back in an all new fancy, Transmetalized blue monkey suit  
Thanks to Rhinox, who went offline too.  
  
Megatron was shocked to see me up and alive   
I saw he also had a new Transmetal vibe.   
  
C'mere Megs! (Primal, wait a minute, that's a bad plan!)   
If I can't kill him, I'll die doing the bast that I can.  
  
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.  
  
I heard that Silverbolt was hot for Black Arachnia  
Only problem was I didn't like her insignia.  
  
We couldn't let her in since she was a Pred  
With her 'round we'd be dead  
'Cause she'd shoot us all in the back of the head. (Owwwwwwww!)   
  
She had the access codes that Megatron needs  
To kill Optimus Prime, he thought, would be a great deed (Noooooo!)   
  
We had to protect her so that Megatron couldn't get in the ship.  
But he found his way in and screwed up the time slip.   
  
And then a time storm began because he shot Prime.  
I took in his Spark so I would save space and time.  
  
His Spark had turned me into Optimal Optimus  
With my new great size, I could no longer be anonymous. (Woah!)   
  
I got some new cannons loaded with smart missiles   
But Rampage destroyed our base. Too bad that I missed him. (Aaahhhhhh!)   
  
So we salvaged up all the scrap iron and tin  
We soon got our stuff back to the ark. "We're movin' in!"  
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.  
  
Stop the tape! This bot needs to be locked away! (Get him!)   
TM2 Dinobot is here, RUN AWAY!   
  
I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die   
I won't let Megatron's new TM2 technology roast me alive!   
  
And since Black Arachnia stole Megatron's new tech  
Silverbolt's got a new Transmetal babe on deck (Dude, sweet!)   
  
She then gave me the ark's access codes  
But Megs snuck in and got himself a new Transmetal 2 beast mode.  
  
'Cause he found G1 Megatron's Spark  
That was pretty much all he needed from the ark. (Uh-oh.)   
  
Just before he died, Tarantulas was going to take a trip   
Down to the sea. He found an old Decepticon ship!   
  
Megatron found it at the spider's demise  
I and Tigerhawk were shocked to see the Nemesis rise! (SLAG!)   
  
I'm steamin' mad (Arrrggghhh!)   
We destroyed the warship that he had   
We then returned to Cybertron. Megs was not glad. (Arrrggghhh!)   
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.   
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...   
my name is... Op Primal.  



End file.
